Chapter 184
|romaji= Hīrō Birubōdo Chāto Jeipī |cover= |volume= 20 |pages= 17 |date= May 28, 2018 |issue= 26, 2018 |arc= Pro Hero |new character= Yoroi Musha Wash Crust Mirko Hawks |anime episode= |previous= Chapter 183 |next= Chapter 185 }} |Hīrō Birubōdo Chāto Jeipī}} is the one hundred and eighty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary As November comes to a close, at U.A in the lounge, Shota reveals that Eri will be looked after by U.A, much to Izuku's surprise. As Ochaco and Tsuyu welcome an excited Eri, Shota states that the decision for U.A to look after Eri is because she cannot stay in the hospital forever and that her parents abandoned her; her closest relative being the boss of the Shie Hassaikai, her grandfather, is unconscious and cannot look after her, so Eri will be looked after by U.A from now on. Mirio reveals that the source of Eri's Quirk, her horn, is growing back slowly which is another reason Eri was transferred to U.A. Shota can prevent her Quirk from going out of control; he will be monitoring and helping control her power in the empty room in the teacher's lounge. Mirio will also be helping Eri and welcomes Class 1-A to visit her once in a while since they will all be busy. Tamaki hopes that once Eri controls her Quirk, she will be able to return Mirio to a state where he can use his Quirk, which Mirio finds to be neat. Shota tells Mirio, Tamaki and Nejire that he would like to talk to them and tells Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu to return to their dormitories as they will have visitors. At Class 1-A's dormitory, Fumikage sneezes which Denki believes that he has been mentioned in a conversation and assumes that a fan mentioned him. Ochaco believes that Fumikage would have a lot of fans because he interned under the Number 3 Hero Hawks; Fumikage replies that it's too early for him to have any fans. Suddenly, the visitors Shota mentioned arrive; it is the Wild, Wild Pussycats. The Pussycats give Class 1-A cat paw buns. Izuku is ecstatic to see Kota again and while shaking his hands, reveals that he has been treasuring the thank you letter he sent him. Mandalay shows Izuku the new shoes Kota brought which are red ones just like Izuku's, much to Kota's embarrassment. As he gives out tea, Rikido asks why the Pussycats have decided to pay them a visit. Pixie-Bob replies that they came to celebrate Ragdoll's reinstatement. Izuku thought that Ragdoll was on break from active duty, to which Ragdoll states that she plans on supporting the Pussycats as a secretary. The Pussycats received a message from Tartarus regarding Ragdoll's stolen Quirk; All For One reveals that once he has stolen a Quirk and kept it for a long period of time, he cannot transfer that stolen Quirk back to its original user or to another person. Tartarus has been investigating the number of Quirks All For One has and how long he was been keeping them. Momo wonders why the Pussycats would rejoin at this time; Mandalay states that the JP Hero Billboard Chart will be broadcasted and that they are 411th on the billboard chart. The JP Hero Billboard Chart; each number of incidents resolved, level of contribution to society and approval ratings are aggregated twice a year and presented in a ranking of all active Heroes. If one can place their names in the JP Hero Billboard Chart, they'll be a Hero recognized as someone who can bring peace and joy to society. Eijiro assumes that the Pussycats have returned so that they can rank higher, to which Ragdoll refutes and replies that they have returned due to their high approval ratings meaning that there are many fans who want to see them back in action. The talk of the JP Hero Billboard Chart makes Mina wonder about the second semester rankings that have yet to be published which has been delayed. It is time for the broadcast of the JP Hero Billboard Chart; this announcement is being held at Kamino for its importance and is special for the fact that All Might will not be on the chart for the first time as well as the top ten Heroes themselves appearing on stage for the presentation of their rankings. The announcement of the JP Hero Billboard Chart top ten Heroes begin; at Number Ten is the Dragon Hero Ryukyu who has dropped a rank, at Number Nine is the Armored Hero Yoroimusha, at Number Eight is the Washing Hero Wash, at Number Seven is Kamui Woods; meanwhile, Mount Lady who is at Number 23 gives no comment about her relations with Kamui Woods and is frustrated that she isn't in the top ten with her teammate Kamui. At Number Six is the Shield Hero Crust. at Number Five is the Rabbit Hero Mirko, at Number Four is the Ninja Hero Edgeshot, at Number Three is Best Jeanist who could not attend as he is taking a break from active duty. At Number Two is the Winged Hero Hawks who has moved up from Number Three. The new Number One Hero is revealed to be the same Hero who temporarily received the ranking; it is none other than the Flame Hero Endeavor who is wearing a new Hero costume. Quick References Chapter Notes *This chapter marks the return of the Wild, Wild Pussycats and Kota ever since Chapter 96. *It is revealed that Fumikage has interned under the No. 2 Pro Hero, Hawks during the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 184 pl:Rozdział 184